La boite a musique
by Amaterasune
Summary: Cette fiction n'est pas sur Anime ! il sagit d'un yaoi a ma sauce le lemon vient bientot! je vous en supplie n'hésitez pas a lire cette fic meme si elle vous parrait médiocre T T j'espére pouvoir créer quelque chose de nouveau et ne pas décevoir !


La boite a musique ( car je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose ? x] )

Sommeil … encore dormir un peu ….juste un peu ….

Une voix cingla violement mon rêve … je me redressait en poussant un juron

« Sahna uumebachi !! On ne dors pas pendant mes cours ! Et je vous prie de cesser de baver sur votre samisen ! Bon sang je n'ose imaginer a quoi vous songiez ! »

« bon sang … plus d'alcool avec les clients le soir … »

Je levais enfin la tète de mon inconfortable appui et observa mon professeur , je dus plisser plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer l'horrible silhouette qui se dressait devant moi…

« finalement j'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester dans le brouillard »

toutes les élèves me regardaient amusées et je constatait que ma voisine semblait prise d'un fou rire inconvenable .

« excusez moi madame , je manque de sommeil en ce moment , ca ne se reproduira plus . »

m'excusais-je poliment , bien que j'aurais franchement aimé lui faire voler cette fichue guitare a la figure et partir a toutes jambes

« vous manquez de sommeil ? Et bien que faites vous le soir ? A faire la catin dans les vieux quartiers ? Tu est une honte sahna ! Je ne sais pour quelle raison notre maitresse a eu la bonté de te prendre sous ce toit ! »

elle me donna un coup de bâton dans le dos comme a l'accoutumée , cette sale vipère … du haut de sa quarantaine elle se croit encore être la geisha la plus expérimentée de toute la maison , elle me déteste je le sais , et c'est réciproque , dés le premier jour ou la mère de cette maison m'a adopté elle m'a frappé au sang , sois disant que j'aie volé un des plus beau kimonos de la maitresse … elle me déteste … tout ca parce que …

« je fais LE putain , pour payer vos cours madame laera , et peut être la maitresse m'a elle choisit pour remplacer votre beauté qui se fane dans cette maison . »

Je la fixe dans les yeux en essayant de sourire , mes jeunes camarades me regardent a la fois offusquées et amusées . Le silence est tel que je peux entendre les commerçants de la place voisine vanter leur poisson … ah comme je les envie …

« toi … sale vermine ! Tes parents auraient dut te noyer a ta naissance ! »

Un nouveau coup de bâton m'atteind au visage et je tombe en arrière , heurtant ma voisine , inconsciemment je passe ma main sur ma joue qui se rougit aussitôt .

Oh ca , elle me déteste … tout ca parce que je suis un garçon dans une maison de geisha , et que ma beauté dépasse de loin celle de toutes les maiko et geisha de cette demeure , et la sienne , j'en rirais presque si le moment y étais favorable .

Si la maitresse m'a choisit c'est pour la remplacer , et si je me prostitue c'est bien pour payer mes études dans cette maison , car ailleurs je n'ai ni gite ni couvert compris .

« ca va shana ? »

la vipère nymphomane s'était remise a sa tache qui était a la base : enseigner le shamisen

« shana ? Tu saigne . »

Je repris mes esprits pour constater que j'étais toujours affalé sur ma voisine , la joue sanguinolente et la guitare entre les jambes m'écrasant au passage une partie plutôt douloureuse de l'anatomie

« excuse moi miso ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« non non sahna ! Mais toi en revanche tu est salement amoché ! Tu n'y as pas été de main morte aujourd'hui … pourquoi tu viens a ces cours si c'est pour te faire frapper a chaque fois ? »

me répondit elle en rigolant

« eh bien je crois que …. » je me penche a son oreille doucement « j'aime bien la faire enrager la vielle »

Miso poussa un petit « Oh ! » offusqué , c'est vrai que pour une personne qui veux devenir geisha ce langage est un peu osé .

« Shana , tu veux venir chez moi après le cour ? Je peux soigner ta plaie et on pourra parler un peu comme ca . »

« désolée miso , par cet après midi ! Je dois aller voir quelqu'un . »

« oh ! Encore lui ? Dis moi franchement …. C'est un client ? »

« non ! Vraiment non ! Il compte beaucoup pour moi alors c'est normal que j'aille le voir non ? »

Ses petits yeux marrons se fixèrent aux miens , elle est jalouse , elle me fixe toujours comme ca quand j 'accorde une attention quelle n'a pas .

« mais il n'est pas dangereux ? Je veux dire …. Il n'est pas humain , c'est un sous-humain non ? »

« c'est peut etre un sous-humain , mais il n'est pas plus dangereux qu' un humain si tu veux mon avis… »

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil au professeur et elle pouffa discrètement .

« tu me le présenteras un jour ? »

« si tu n'as pas trop peur petite poule mouillée ! »

Misu me donna un coup de coude dans le bras et me faisant remarquer que la vipère nous regardait depuis un moment . Le cour se déroula calmement a ma surprise , j'y avait probablement contribué …

Je fit un bout de chemin avec mon amie et l'on se sépara au pond comme nous en avions pris l'habitude , un joli pond baigné par le son d'un ruisseau tranquille et la douce chaleur rosée des fleurs de cerisiers .

« n'oublie pas de ne pas tomber avec tes guettas ! Tu as la manière de trébucher a chaque fois ! » me lança elle en s'éloignant

J'aime bien misu , c'est probablement la seule vraie amie que j'aie eu dans toute la maison , avec ses beaux cheveux bruns qu'elle attache toujours très haut et ses joues toutes rondes qui deviennent rouges au moindre compliment , un peu trop grande pour une fille de son âge peut être , elle fait la même taille que moi a peu prés , avec des kimonos hauts en couleurs , comme ca on sait que sa famille est plutôt riche .

En parlant de kimonos , c'est vrai que les miens sont assez sobres , celui que je porte le plus souvent en cours étant ce trop long yukata aux fleurs violettes et beige , scindé a la taille d'un ruban rouge plutôt épais .

J'entrepris de traverser la place commerçante bondée de monde a cette heure , cette place de toute facon est sans cesse animée , de jour par les marchands venant de lieux que ne verrais jamais probablement , je discute avec eux parfois , ils parlent de guerres , de gens qui ont faim , de terres sans herbe et de soleil qui brule , tout cela me parait irréel .

Si je deviens geisha peut être aurais-je le droit de voyager ?

Miso me dit toujours que si ailleurs est moins bien qu'ici , alors , il vaut mieux rester dans cette petite cité prospère . La nuit la place accueille de nombreux artistes , dont les geishas , il y a des cracheurs de feux aux couleurs étranges , des dresseurs d'animaux exotiques , des danseurs a la peau foncée et des sous-humains acrobates , toutes ces choses qui donnent au quartier une vitalité qui ne semble jamais s'éteindre .

Les rues annexes et étroites a cette grande place accueillent de petits restaurants et bien sur … ses filles de joies , quelques garçons comme moi y tapinent parfois , peu de femmes demandent notre compagnie , bien que cela me soit déjà arrivé , ce sont plutôt des hommes d'un âge mur ayant surement envie de découvrir d'autres horizons … c'est dégoutant certes mais c'Est-ce qui paie le mieux pour quelqu'un de mon age .

Une odeur me chatouilla l'estomac lorsque je traversait la place des marchands , je m'approchait de la

source et constata qu'un commerçant faisait chauffer des brochettes , mon estomac gronda et l'homme lâcha un rire tonitruant.

« en voila une ravissante créature ! Alors ma petite damoiselle ? Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ? »

Dans ce cas la … toujours laisser croire que je suis une fille , c'est bon pour le porte monnaie , et vu que ma voix est plutôt neutre on peut dire que je ne me fais jamais démasquer .

« je vais en prendre 5 »

« eh ben c'est qu'elle a faim la princesse ! » nouveau rire grotesque

Il m'en offre deux de plus et je m'apprête a repartir après quelques courbettes polies , lorsque un grondement retentit soudainement dans la place ,des cris se font entendre , et une foule de passants s'agglutine prés d'un étalage .

Le commerçant a coté de moi me jette un regard bref

« encore un sous-humain qui a essayé de voler a l'étalage .. Saleté.. J'arrive pas a croire que ils soient légalisés comme étant nos égaux ! saloperie … »

il se retourne a ses activités comme si de rien était . Je regarde la foule , je suis plutôt curieux ca c'est sur , mais il y a des choses qu'il vaut peut être mieux ne pas voir …

Un garde me bouscule s'excuse et se dirige vers le grabuge , après réflexion j'en fais de même , c'est comme ca , je ne peux pas m'en empêcher , après quelques efforts pour me frayer un passage parmi les curieux j'aperçoit la cause de ce mouvement , une mère sous-humain et son fils ont tenté de voler a un pécheur quelques maigres poissons

« il faut les punir ! » s'exclame un homme hirsute , probablement le propriétaire de la boutique

« ils veulent voler mes poissons ! Si ces chiens me volent mes poissons avec quoi je nourris mes gosses moi ? »

Je serre les points , ce genre de réflexions est vraiment ce qui me mets hors de moi

Un garde s'avance et attrape la femme par le bras , je la regarde un moment , je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de sous-humain auparavant , elle a le visage et les bras recouverts d'écailles grises , luisant au soleil et des yeux sans pupilles , son fils est exactement semblable mais ses doigts semblent pourvus de griffes , un petit de a peine quelques années

« que tous les voleurs en prenne exemple ! » j'aperçu un garde lui-même sous-humain se détournant de la place en grinçant des dents .

L'homme attrapa un poignard a sa taille et commença a sectionner les doigts de la femme un par un ,

J'eu un haut le cœur , c'est inhumain … pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

Les morceaux de chair tombaient sur le sol déversant du sang encore chaud , souillant les dalles , le petit pleurait , mélangeant ses appels a l'aide aux cris de douleur de sa mère , je me sentis mal tout a coup , comme pris d'un vertige , ma vue devint floue et je crois que je vomis ,

quelque chose m'agrippa le bras a travers la foule et je fus tiré a l'extérieur de la masse qui s'esclaffait devant ce spectacle aussi abominable que ridicule …

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond de bois … une odeur délicate me parvint … ah je connaissait bein cette odeur … et cet endroit .. Je devait passer le voir cet après midi …

« alors ? Comment te sent tu ? Tu as une chance immense que je sois passé par la tu sait ? »

« que ca aie été toi ou quelqu'un d'autre …. En fait je suis sur que tu m'a suivi dés que je suis sorti des cours … »

J'entendis un couvert tomber , touché ! J'ai toujours raison …

Mais bon sang ce mec est impossible , il me suit sans cesse même si il sait que je vais venir lui rendre visite . Ca ne me surprends même pas de me retrouver chez lui dans de telles circonstances , d'ailleurs c'était pas la premiére fois je suis sur que c'est un pervers vicelard dans le fond , les souvenirs de l'après midi me revinrent soudainement et j'eus un léger tournis .

« et toi je croyais t'avoir prévenu de ne jamais t'approcher de ce genre de foule ! Je te rappelle que tu t'est évanoui a la vue d'un oiseau dévoré par un chat . Alors une main … »

Il a toujours raison aussi …

« et tu n'as pas a venir en cours avec la gueule de bois ! Ni a te laisser frapper ainsi au visage ! »

… j'ai perdu a ce jeu la .. Je vous l'avais dit : il me suit partout , un espion je vous dit , un espion !

« c'est bon t'as fini ? J ai 18 ans je te rappelle ! Et comment tu sait tout ca d'abord ? »

Je me tournait sur le ventre pour foudroyer mon interlocuteur sur place , mais je n'en eu pas le courage …

« et moi j'en ai 32 alors respecte un peu tes ainés »

« raposa t'est vraiment un vieux ronchon quand tu t'y mets ! On dirait le père de miso ! »

Il tiqua , comme elle le disait raposa est un sous-humain , un homme viril aux attraits félins , émergeant de ses cheveux roux sans cesse ébouriffés de jolies oreilles de chat semblant se mouvoir au gré des humeurs de raposa et si l'on suivait son dos cambré juste a la hauteur d'un fessier musclé on pouvait observer une longue queue au poil roux et brun fouetter l'air comme une caresse lente et gracile , j'en avait souvent été jaloux d'ailleurs , raposa est vraiment viril , et tellement mignon a la fois , ses yeux d'emeraude semblent pouvoir tout lire en moi .. Je me surprenais souvent a penser que si il avait été un de mes clients j'aurait eu plaisir a faire mon travail … enfin , il est vraiment plus vieux que moi .

« raposa ? «

« quoi ? » son ton était sec mais j'en conclu de par les battements de la queue rousse qu'il était content de m'avoir trouvé et ramené chez lui . Il s'affaira a préparer un médicament , feignant de m'ignorer ..

« regarde moi raposa … »

« réfléchis un peu a ce que tu fais shana » répliqua-t-il gravement sans pour autant me regarder

« allez ne soit pas fâché pour si peu »

Je savait combien il était possessif et protecteur envers moi … mais des fois c'est vraiment trop .. Alors je lui demande de me regarder droit dans les yeux , et si j'ai de la chance j'arrive a le faire rougir comme une pivoine ! Quand je l'inquiète il fait semblant de m'ignorer pour que j'aie des remords et que

« je sois moins irrespectueux «

comme il dit , mais ca ne marche pas avec moi ! , depuis que l'on se connait je sais que raposa a toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes garçons dans mon genre .. Alors je ne me prive pas de cet avantage

« tes cheveux ont encore poussé «

me lance il comme pour changer de sujet de façon maladroite

C'est vrai que ca fait un moment qu'ils ont dépassé mes hanches mais comme je les attache toujours … certains disent que ceux qui ont les cheveux noirs comme moi doivent les laisser pousser long , et a vrai dire ca ne me dérange pas ….

« d'ailleurs raposa … c'est toi qui les as détachés ? Et explique moi pourquoi je suis nu comme un vert , dans ton lit , sous ta couette ? »


End file.
